An Icy Twist Called Elise
by kytpu3426
Summary: While on a mission co-op with Iwagakure, Team 7 encounters missing-nin Deidara. As soon as they go to fight however, they are sucked right into the sky. Elise is the only daughter of Elsa, the Queen of Arendale. While on a vacation to the Ice Palace to practice using her powers she finds five people crashed through the ceiling of her frozen abode. Now that should be interesting.


**Hey, it's me again! I know, I never update, and I need to more often, but everyone knows how school is, right? So, this is my Frozen/Naruto crossover. I have quite the wild imagination as you will soon find out... What should I do next? Ideas in the reviews please! Now... OLAF, I CALL UPON THEE TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Olaf: Oh, hello there. How are you today, Dakota? Would you like a hug?**

**Dakota: Yes, I would Olaf, and I am okay right now. Can you also please do the disclaimer?**

**Olaf:*hugs Dakota* Of course! Dakota-chan does not own neither Frozen nor Naruto.**

**Dakota: Thanks Olaf!**

With Team 7:

"Kaka-sensei, when are we going to do another fun mission?! This stuff is soooo boring. We've caught the same cat nine times this week!" said the hyperactive blonde.

"I have to agree with Naruto on this one. This stuff is getting really boring. I could be practicing with Tsunade-shiso," said our pinkette.

"Hn. I agree with the other two." said the egotistical duck-assed Uchiha.

"Mah, mah, you guys want another hard mission, hmm? Well, I'm sure the Hokage-sama has something for us." said our beloved pervert.

At the Hokage Tower:

"So, you guys want a hard mission, hmm? Well then, I have just the job for you. This mission will be co-op with Iwa so be prepared for them to turn on you. Iwa won't do anything drastic right now though. They don't have the numbers that we do now. They requested help on this, so we can only assume it is major. Do you still want this mission? As of now, I classify it as A-rank, with a high possibility of becoming S-rank?"

"Heck yeah~!" again, the hyperactive blonde.

"Kakashi?"

"Fine with me." 

"Okay then. In the outskirts of Iwa there have been reports of abnormally cold conditions, such as winter when it was a hot summer the day before. Recently, the number of reports went of from a few every couple years, to every couple days. Farmer's crops are being damaged and that will affect its population's general health. I need you to help find and stop whatever is causing the summer freeze. Do you truly believe you can do this?"

"Hai, shisho, we are ready for this. This is what we have all been training for." spoke the pinkette to her teacher.

"Very well then, you leave at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. Pack for both winter and summer. Sakura, I want you to keep up with you training. I will give you a few scrolls to study from. Now, dismissed."

And that is how Team 7 got wrapped up in the biggest mystery that the ninja universe has ever seen.

Arendale:

"Elise, you cannot be afraid of your powers. Fear only makes them more unstable. Perhaps we should try this again tomorrow, shall we?" said Queen Else to her daughter. Elise, who was 12 now had inherited Elsa's magic ice powers. Elise was still having a lot of trouble controlling them for the same reasons her mother did.

"Mother, I don't think I will ever learn how to control it! Why did I have to get these powers?" said Elise, who was even more disheartened than ever before. She had never had to do anything so difficult in her life before. She just didn't have the patience for it.

"Elise, I believe in you. You'll be fine. Remember, it took me years to learn how to control my powers because of the fear I held of them."

"I'm not scared of them. I'm just afraid that I'm gonna accidentally hurt someone. I love my powers, but not here. Can we try this up in the mountains, away from people? Please Momma?"

"I'll see if Ana can take over for a week so we can take a training vacation. You're a lot better than I was at controlling your powers than I was at your age. My room was frozen every night because I accidentally let go of my fragile control. You have the containment control down, now you just need to learn how to freely use it. You'll be fine, really."

Two days later at the Ice Palace:

"I did it."

"You did, Elise, I'm so proud of you. Now can you try to just freely let it go?"

"I think so." And like that, Elise had unlocked the freedom she yearned for all her life. To be able to control and use her powers without risk of hurting someone. Then, there was a crash at the top floor.

"That was not me, I swear Momma."

"I know. Be ready to freeze whatever just crashed through there to the wall, okay?"

"Right." 

When they walked up the stairs and opened the doors to the Master Bedroom, they found five mysterious people lying in a heap on the floor.

"Now Elise!"

Narutoverse: 2 days ago:

Team 7 had just set out with Iwa team 17 and they were actually getting along nicely. Sakura and Yuki were instant besties, Naruto and Ryonnoske were like brothers and... well... Sasuke didn't mind Rai to much. They took to those like them, as most people do.

"So, Kaka-sensei, where exactly are we going?" asked Naruto.

"We will arrive at our destination in a few hours. Then, we get a room at a hotel and stay the night. We start the real mission tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Ryonnnoske asked the same to his teacher, Akiko-sensei. "Yeah, what Kakashi-sempai said."

The next day:

"So, is there anything dangerous here that we should be aware of first?"

"Well, the town we will be investigating is the former home of Deidara the Bomber. He stole a forbidden jutsu and then blew up parts of town. For those of us that are Iwa ninja, this is somewhat of a dangerous place." Replied Yuki to Sakura's question.

"So we are going to be working in the hometown of a known terrorist, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's comforting to know." 

Just then here was an explosion. "Great," thought Sakura and Yuki to themselves. "Just great."

"Everyone, be ready. It is most likely Deidara. Akiko and I will handle him. Do not jump in." said Kakashi, mostly to his own team as he knew how irrationally they usually acted.

Then, when Deidara entered the clearing on his clay bird, suddenly, the sky sucked his away, soon followed by Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and of course, Sasuke.

Arendale:

"Ugh, where am I? And why is it so cold?" asked our favorite Konoha blonde.

"Your in the kingdom of Arendale."

"Who are you?" he asked to the voice.

"I'm Princess Elise of Arendale, First Heir to the throne."

**And done! Yay! I think that this will be a good one. Always need more of these around.**

**REVIEW= LOTS OF LOVE AND COOKIES OR WHATEVER IA YOUR FAVORITE FOOD!**

**Dakota-chan, signing off.**


End file.
